


The stitch of Malkavian madness.

by Rinusagitora



Series: MonProm V:tM AU [3]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: Damien gets more than he bargained for while hanging out with the new girl.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey
Series: MonProm V:tM AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The stitch of Malkavian madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab-
> 
> Malkavian- a clan fractured by madness, each member irrevocably suffering under the yoke of insanity.
> 
> Sire- a vampire who's made another vampire.
> 
> Haven- A haven is the residence and intimate domain of a vampire, where they slumber during the day and may labor during the waking night.
> 
> Derangements- A derangement is a specific form of mental illness or insanity. In the Storytelling System, derangements are often a consequence of the loss of Morality or of actions committed contrary to the character's Virtue. Similarly, in Vampire: The Masquerade, derangements can be caused by the loss of Humanity via degeneration. In both settings, certain supernatural abilities, such as the Dementation Discipline of the Malkavians, can also cause temporary or permanent derangements.

So Vicky was Malkavian. Damien noticed the weird, glassy-eyed stare she got when she met the moon. Her sire was afflicted by the whole divination bull, at least according to Hope who heard from Joy who heard from Faith who heard from Polly who heard from Vera. Irrevocably mad. Spoke gibberish half the time, infatuated with drugs, assaulted by strange visions daily.

The whole thing was a fucking mess.

But Damien had a soft spot for weird girls. Always charming once that barrier of bizarre was chipped away. A wealth of passion and expertise that was infectious. He saw it in Miranda and Hope and Polly.

Vicky was no different. He gravitated to her, sat with her on the patio of Vera's nightclub as she rocked and stared into the sky.

"Lovely," he said, staring with her.

"He whispers," she said. "Tells me there's something inside me."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Like?"

"I dunno. I've looked to no avail." Vicky held up her arms. Sutured shut, like their blood, couldn't heal severe injuries. "I thought it might be bugs or chips."

He hummed. "Pity you can't go in for an ultrasound."

"Would you look inside me?" Vicky asked, her eyes boring into his.

Damien, stunned, sat with his arms leaned against the metal table. "What?"

"I want you to look for bugs in my guts to be thorough," Vicky replied like it was no big deal. Like she didn't just ask him to fucking dissect her. "I can't do it. The mirror looks weird."

Damien was no angel. A terrible creature with a taste for carnage! For murder and torture and misery. Had since before his embrace. Dissection wasn't exactly a leap. Plus, she was literally asking for it. Consent was important to Damien.

Weird girls were awesome.

"Yeah," he replied once he finished thinking. "Lead the way."

They came to Vicky's Haven sometime later. A weird place. Surgical. There wasn't even a bed, just books on a stainless steel table and pilfered surgical tools. They were impressively clean, though. Like she was hyper fixated on their pristineness. 

Vicky heaved her books off the table and set them lovingly in the corner, before taking off everything except her panties. Plain, a little baggy in the crotch like they were too big for her. But her hips were fucking exquisite. Wide and full, shining like a star against the tracks on her arms and legs.

She hopped onto the table, laying on her back with a charming smile. "Okay. Go."

Approaching, Damien took a scalpel and examined it. He touched his finger to the tip, and it stung like a bee. Sharp. Exquisite, just like her hips.

He touched it to the bottom of her belly and pressed into the thin, flat layer of fat, opening it up with ease. He was surprised by how steady his hands were. Damien never really hurt anyone he liked before. But more surprising was Vicky's absolute stillness like she was a cadaver being experimented on by students in a cold lab.

Was that ironic? The undead sitting still while being cut open?

"You good?" he asked.

"Mhm," Vicky replied. "Keep going. You haven't even reached the stuff keeping everything together. The bugs would be deeper."

Damien cut deeper, past a membrane stained pink from lazily oozing blood before he reached her insides. He pushed aside the flaps of skin to humor her search.

"No bugs."

"Maybe they're like cockroaches."

If there were cockroaches, he jiggled her liver with the handle, to no avail. So he shook his head.

Vicky smiled. She held the back of his neck with her doll-like hand. Damien liked that. She had such slender, small hands. Delicate, like his idea of a dancer. It made him smile at her.

"Thank you," she said. "You can stitch me up."

Vicky had a regular sewing needle and surgical thread on a wheeled side table next to the surgical slab. He threaded it. His hands were shaking, and it took a minute, but he managed.

Vicky didn't comment as he stitched her gut shut. His sutures were uneven. One end had more space than the other. But when Vicky sat up, the blood sewing her shut, she didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry to bother." Vicky smiled. She seemed more lucid then. Derangements were weird like that. Malkavians could always be afflicted, or rarely. Have triggers or random episodes. Of anything, too. Fugue, melancholy, tics, narcissism, inherent to the Malkavian experience. Damien was still figuring out Vicky's psychosis.

Still, it was no bother. He liked her a great deal. "No need." He rocked her. "It was kinda cool."

"I wish I could find what's inside me. He can be very noisy."

"Who is he, anyway?"

"I dunno... An obnoxious man."

"Then why do you listen to him."

"He knows me best if he knows what's inside of me."

Vicky's logic was hard for Damien to track. But he shrugged it off. They'd figure it out another night.

"Daylight's in a couple of hours. I should head to my Haven.

"Be safe. I'll see you another day."

Damien left her Haven, grinning. He loved weird girls.


End file.
